First Look
by Ning Ning
Summary: Romy. Chapter Three has been uploaded 62803. Rogue's and Gambit's opinions on each other after their fateful meeting during Day of Reckoning.
1. Chapter One

**First Look **

**By:** Lady Lowe 

**Email:** PunkieNing@yahoo.com

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary: **Rogue's POV during (and after) her "connection" with Remy in "Day of Reckoning."

**Chapters:** 1/? I don't know! I just don't know!

**Status: **Finished?

**Year Completed: **2002

**Size: **9.54 KB 

**Disclaimer:** I wish. 

**AN:** I posted almost two days after the "Day of Reckoning" came out. As soon as I noticed Remy and Rogue's "connection," I knew that I had to write a story about it. Therefore, I wanna be the first Remy/Rogue "Day of Reckoning" author ficcie thing. Rogue POV…want me to do Remy POV next? Feedback, please! 

**First Look **

**By:** Lady Lowe 

Five pods. Five _empty_ pods. Five _goddamn_ empty pods. What the hell? Make mah life even harder than it already is? Where are the hell are they? Where's Magneto - and these new people who filled the other four pods? 

Thought to self: Are any of them hot? Mah age? An' single? 

Yeah, bunking with Kitty is _not the best thing a person could hope for. Ah'm surprised that Ah haven' started going, "like," every five minutes. Hell, maybe every _three_ _words_. Ah'm serious, that girl cannot make _one_ sentence without saying, "like." Like, whatever, Ah'm supposed to, like, __listen to yah? Girl, now, like, yah got it coming. _

Still…are they hot? Single? Free? Available? Potential to be liked by me? 

Oh, uh, Ah mean…yeah, Ah hope Jean isn't tunin' in. I turn mah head to her, an' I notice she's havin' her own problems. She definitely wouldn' care to eavesdrop in mah mind. I think I'll just stay out of sight an' see how things go. Sure, Ah love mah team, but sometimes, Ah think that this ain't my battle. Why should Ah fight? Ah never wanted to get involved in this in the first place... 

Whatever, call meh a traitor. Here's a tip: Ask meh if Ah care. 

Oh, no, someone's in trouble. Someone that I _care_ about. (Even now, Ah can't remember who it was, Ah just felt the intuition.) Ah thought maybe Ah could sneak up on the attacker. 

Ah walk slowly around the big cube. At least, that's what it looked like to meh. Readying mahself, Ah carefully took mah glove off, one finger at a time. Placing mah glove into mah otha hand, Ah rounded the corner. 

There, the opposition stood. 

Ah tried to advance slowly, _real_ slow, but Ah was cut off. A different opposition stood in mah way. A really cute opposition. A really, really, really, really, _really_ cute opposition. 

An' ta think, we din' even talk, an' somethin' flowed through us. 

He held mah hand there, an' Ah could feel the heat emanating even from his glove. We looked inta each otha's eyes, an' Ah noticed that his brown ones were tinted as if they was burning. Ah feel my lips opening slowly, an' mah head tilts up. He smirks, an' slightly leans his head down. Ah feel his breath on my lips, an' just as we were about to have a forbidden kiss (one, would be in mah advantage, an' two, my _first!_ kiss), he took a card out. 

Ah was still mesmerized by the mere closeness of us, that Ah didn't really notice it at first. As he moved away, (those half-laden eyes sending shocks through mah body), he pursed his lips as if in a kiss an' moved away. 

Then, he left! Just like that! 

Ah was still staring at the spot that he was standing at 'til I felt the little shudder of something in my hand. Recognizing the still red-hot card on mah glove, Ah stared at it fo' a while, as if the mere thought of him touching somethin' that Ah was _now_ touching was exhilarating. 

But then I remembered that I could die by it. 

An' then I'd never see him again. 

(Or kick the shit out o' him!) 

Anyway, Ah threw it away from me an' slipped my glove back on. Curses, Ah thought to myself. The delicious proximity of our bodies was thrillin' ta me, ever since Ah've noticed the couples in school…holding hands, kissing… 

But, that's all in the past now. Everything has changed. And, shugah, everything _will_ change. Just let meh find that guy with the burning eyes…and the feeling that we've known each other for a very long time. Or maybe just the feeling that Ah could be loved… 

Still…Ah just wish Ah knew his name. 

And why he's on Magneto's side. 


	2. Chapter Two

**First Look**

**By:** Lady Lowe

**Disclaimer:** Read Chapter One.

**AN:** Hah. So I _did_ make a second chapter. Should this be the last? I just can't decide. 

**First Look**

**By:** Lady Lowe

_Chapter Two_

"Hello, chere," I spoke f'om de shadows. Heh. Well, Remy does like t'be descriptive in his words. 'Specially wit' de fine belle dat I come across wit' right now.

She jerks at the sound of my surprise. "Swamp rat," she says wit' full contempt. I like de sassiness of this. Hmm…she's just dat girl dat tries ta resist Remy's charms. Remy knows dat she won' be able t'keep it up fo' long. I stand up straight f'om my post at de wall an' walk towards her. She waits fo' me an' when I'm dere I give her a card.

She makes a move as if ta take it an' den, "Like Ah'm fallin' fo' that one again? Yah must be crazy." She walks away, a little sway in her hips.

"So Miss Roguey does not care at all fo' Remy?" I shout.

"Keep dreamin', shugah."

Remy almos' yells back dat most of mon dreams come true but she has already gone inside. So, Remy just stands here, I dink back t'de day where maybe de femme got a bit upset at Remy.

  
_Day of Reckoning_

_  
Pretty femme is comin' up f'om behind him. Better go stop her. She starts delicately taking off dat glove, long milky fingers bein' revealed f'om it. Oh, Remy would jus' like t' suck on it. Oh that femme be too pretty t'be here in this battle. But look at the way she dress, Remy! She's one of those…_

X-Men.

_Remy dinks he remembers her…the one wit' de gloves. Yeah, poisonous skin. Oh, but what fine lookin' skin. I dink she be Rogue. Rogue…what a strange name fo' dat femme. So beautiful. An' no one here to help her. For now._

_Uh uh uh cherie. I stop her in the middle of her tracks, she's quite a few inches shorter dan Remy, but at least I can look down at dis femme. I lean my head down ta hers, her lips seem so delicious – Remy stop it! – an' I know that she wants it too. I can feel her drawing to me. I hold out my hand with a card, charging it. _

_I smile at her, an' she looks up at me wit' wonder. Oh, femme, you are just too beautiful. You really should just stick t'my side an' leave de X-Men. I dink Remy's ready to go t'ough… _

_Au revior, ma petite. Jusqu' à la prochaine fois._

**Translations:**

_Au revior, ma petite. Jusqu' à la prochaine fois._— Goodbye, my petite. Until next time. 

_Should I continue? Feedback._


	3. Chapter Three

First Look 

**By:** Lady Lowe 

**Disclaimer:** Read Chapter One. 

**AN:** Chapter Three. I'm only listening to you guys if you want more. And thanks for the reviews. I am _extremely_ grateful. 

First Look 

**By: Lady Lowe   
  
_Chapter One_**

  
He thinks he can jus woo meh off mah feet, huh? Ah may not be some kin' o' techno-wizard like Kitty or telepathic like Jean (wish Ah was, though – let's see how she likes it when people snoop around), but Ah know what kin' o' boy he is. 

Thinks he can charm any girl off their feet. Well, Ah'm one girl who's not going to fall fo' his tongue. Jus' b'cause he's from the South don' mean anythin'. Ah mean, Sam's from Virginia. Anothah Southernling. Ah don' feel fo' him, though, so y'all don' get any ideas.

Gambit's from the Bayou – Ah can tell by that husky accent of his. A Southern gal would notice his swanky Cajun ways. And his smell! Better than any o' those silly perfumes that Kitty likes ta read. Hmm, it's just very seductive…

No! Did Ah – no, Ah didn't mean it in that way. Gambit's jus' a nice change from all the other uptight boys. An' he looks better than the rest, too. Oh, an' he's got delicious looks that can make a girl swoon. He's a real Southern boy, Ah'll tell yah that. Maybe from New Orleans. What a nice body…swell ta the point o' droolin'.

Wait! Oh, all right, ah will admit that for a guy from the swamps, he sure is handsome. Incredibly…what's the word?

Man, Ah passed mah whole day o' school jus' daydreamin' 'bout the Gumbo who probably don' even give a damn about meh. Aftah all, he _did_ try ta blow mah hand off. Then again, why am _Ah_ thinkin' 'bout him when he did that?

Mah Lord. What is _wrong_ with me? Ah'm tellin' yah; Kitty's a bad influence. Fillin' mah head with stories and dreams of requited love and all that sappy mushy crap. That girl's from Illinois. It ain' a wondah that she don' know what life is.

"Bonjour, cherie."

Mah head snaps ta the voice. Is that Cajun talkin' ta meh? Ah look around meh. Oh. He is. Yah'd think he'd know better.

"Why're yah here?" Ah narrow my eyes in mah best glare. "Ain' what yah're doin' called loiterin'?"

He raised an eyebrow. Damn it. Ah musta sounded like Jean – a goody two-shoes which is _exactly_ what Ah don't want to be. Or called. Or referred as. Ugh. Meh? Like Jean? Shudder.

"Remy din' t'ink dat y' were fond o' rules."

Ah shrug. "Ah'm not," Ah reply lamely. Ah continue to walk 'cross the field an' he steps in place beside meh. _Ah will not notice, Ah will not notice…oh, damnit!_

"Is there somethin' that yah wanted?" Ah stop and face him, my hand on my hip. He stops as well and gives me a look that clearly says he finds meh amusin'. Oh, Ah'll show him amusin' all right.

"Well, I'm glad you asked. Actually, Remy did wan' somet'in f'om you. Y' wanna know?"

His voice had dropped ta a whisper, and Ah'm quite ashamed ta admit this, but Ah leaned closer towards him. Ahhhh! Movement! He wrapped his arm aroun' mah waist, pullin' meh close ta him. Danger, danger! He dipped his head low, an' if he went a little lower, Ah coulda zapped his life force from him, but Ah din' do anythin'.

Oh, Ah hope that no one is 'round ta see. That would be the _worst_ think eve'! Fo' people ta come up ta meh an' wonder why all o' sudden, this gorgeous boy tryin' to sweep meh from mah feet…

His lips. Are. Beautiful. And. They. Are. TOO CLOSE.

"What Remy wants, cherie, is…_you_."

AH BLUSH LIKE A SCHOOLGIRL.

Damnit, Ah _blush_ like a _schoolgirl_. Ah haven't blushed that hard since…well, Ah don' think Ah've eve' blushed that hard in mah _life_! What is wrong with meh? It's not like he was the first boy ta have eve' approached me in this kind of way…

No, really. Ah'm serious. Cody…well, before the incident that landed him in the hospital…we were close. But, back ta the current scene, because Ah'm sure y'all wanna hear 'bout…

Well. Ah'll also admit anotha thing, cause Ah _know_ that he ain' eve' goin' ta read this, _Ah stutter._ Meh! Me! The infamous Rogue first blushes like a schoolgirl and then aftah that she stutters. Lord. Ah swear, this Remy will be the end o' meh.

"That's…that's (clear throat), that's nice. Ah meant, anythin' important from meh?" No! Wrong choice of words, Rogue!

He smirked. SMIRKED. Smirked that smirk that makes meh want ta slap the swamp out of him. Oh, Ah'll do Irene proud with just one satisfying **_slap_**…

"Oui, chere. Remy t'inks dere's somet'in important," he makes _important_ sound like it's a bad word and runs a gloved finger down mah face. "An' it's called…_everyt'in y' have_."

"Oh. Ahh. Funny. Ah…Ah don' have anythin' fo' yah, swamp rat! Now, get off meh an'…an' go harass someone else!" Okay…see, this was the time fo' meh ta, y'know, pull away but no…he jus' has ta hold on.

"Remy don' wan' anyone else. He jus' wan you. Don' you understand dat?" Now he seems a bit mad. An' damn those sunglasses. What does he need 'em fo', anyway? So, being impudent, Ah bring up a hand an' take off his sunglasses. When Ah see what he's hidin'…well, Ah was surprised.

They were just absolutely _beautiful_.

"Y' like what y' see, cherie?" His words were gritted out as he tried to take them back from meh. Ah hide them in the waistband of mah skirt an' just peer into those devilish eyes. Red-on-black. Perfect on him.

"Shugah, _do_ Ah like what Ah see. Yah shouldn' hide them, y'know. With these, makes yah look a lot more irresistible."

His eyebrow quirked and he winked. "So you t'ink dat Remy is irresistible?"

Ah close mah eyes and berate mahself, _yah just boosted his ego, Rogue!_

"Remy likes dis color on you, chere. Dere's no shame in it so don' hide it. Fo' me, s'il vous plait." His voice lowered to a dangerous whisper. "B'sides, I like your looks. Y' got 'nough charm fo' dis Cajun."

_Well, that's nice,_ Ah wanted to say ta him. Ah rolled mah eyes at him an' tried ta get out of his grip. Oh please. Snoozefest if he thinks that he's goin' ta git anythin' from meh.

"Au revoir, cherie," an' then he left. Ah saw why, but Ah shouted ovah ta him:

"Hey, Remy! Ah still got yoh glasses. Goin' ta give meh somethin' bettah nex' time?"

He grinned an' nodded an' then Ah went ta deal with Scott. "Don' worry, there's nothin' goin' on. An' yeah, Ah need a lift."

So that's how today went. Fun, wasn' it?


End file.
